GirlsGirlsBoys: (Rupphire songfic)
by XxDarXxDarxX
Summary: Girls/Girls/Boys by P!ATD


**_SAPPHIRES POV_**

Tonight was supposed to be fun, we were going to a huge party. Jasper, the schools most popular girl other then me invited like everyone. I was bringing all of my friends and my Boyfriend, who, of course was also popular. He is the reason i have such a good reputation in school, but he acts like he doesn't even love me, he just...sometimes he just runs off and is gone all night without even answering my calls.

 _{I don't wanna hear you've got a boyfriend}_

I should stop thinking about the bad things now...ANYWAY i was waiting outside my house, on the front porch for Kevin, my boyfriend, to pick me up and drive me to the party. He drives a maroon convertible with black rims, he drives like a freaking grandpa though, which is annoying. I never really liked convertibles, i guess its because of the wind and how much it ruins my hair and brushes it out of the way of my left eye. I like Lexus cars, more specifically blue Lexus LFCC cars. I saw one on sale for a good price, i should get my parents to buy it for me.

 _{Sometimes you're better off alone}_

Soon enough, i saw Kevin drive up to my house, i straightened up, fixed my bangs and walked up to his car. The door flew open and i sat inside. He looked over to me.

"Okay, so lets get this straight. I have a few friends to hang out with there, so your going to be on your own for a few hours." Kevin said.

"W-What..?" He looked at me and raised an eyebrow "...fine..I will stay with Rose,Ruby and Amethyst"

"Good. Everything is settled"

I closed the car door and he drove off, slow speed like always, the wind was blowing my bangs out of the way so i put on some shades to hide my eyes.

 _{But if you change your mind, you know where I am }  
_

We were still driving, it was about 10:00 PM, we drove into Jasper's neighborhood and could smell the liquor and weed from miles away, the music was booking and there were people in the front yard of the large house dancing as the lights shown outside the windows. We parked in someone else driveway and walked up to the front door of Jasper's house

Kevin opened the door and we were bombarded with the smell of liquor, weed and there were people grinding on each other to the music. It was sick, but Kevin just had a huge smile on his face. When we walked in, Kevin immediately went somewhere, i didnt see him go and he didnt even say bye. Oh well.

 _{Yeah, if you change your mind, you know where to find me}_

I made my way through the crowd and went into the kitchen where there wasn't as much people, hoping to find Amethyst so she would lead me to the other two. I made my way to the fridge, opened it and grabbed a bottle of water. I noticed there was a lot of stuff missing, and the left over stuff was all labeled 'JASPER'. i zoned out while staring into the fridge, taking small sips of my water bottle here and there. But someone tapped on my shoulder.

i snapped out of it and quickly turned around, it was Jasper.

"Can i get in there, i left some booze in there and i need a drink." She asked, i slowly nodded and stepped out of the way, she dug through the fridge like an animal. I walked out of the kitchen, it was getting too loud, i cant even hear myself think.

 _{'Cause I don't ever wanna be your boyfriend}_

I walked up stairs, dodging the people that are out cold laying limp on the stairs and the people that were making out and grinding on each other. This was just too much.

I walked through the large hall and knocked on every door, there were people occupying almost every room, until i made it to the end of the hallway. hesitantly, i knocked on the last door, no voice told me to 'go away' or said ' occupied' so i opened the door, slowly.

There was no one in there, so i walked in, closed the door behind me, and plopped myself on the bed that was in the back right corner of the room. My hair sprawled everywhere and i pulled my phone out of my back pocket.

I missed a few texts.

 _{And never did I think that I Would be caught in the way you got me }_

Letting out a soft sigh, i unlock my phone and check on my texts

(9:31 PM)  
 **Rose:** Sapphire :DDDD OMG you got invited! Lets meet up! How about in the back yard next to the pool?  
(9:46 PM)  
 **Rose:** Sapphire hurry up!  
(10:11 PM)

 **Rose:** Where are you?! Kevin isn't holding you up again right?

Those were from rose, i should start checking my texts more, oh hey, there is more.

(10:13 PM)  
 **Ruby:** Hey Sapph, i'm with Rose and Amethyst in the back yard next to the pool, you comin'?

I always love getting texts from Ruby, she is so was about 11:00 Pm at the moment, Wonder why Amethyst didnt text me.  
That was all for now, i put my phone in my back pocket and walked up to exit the quiet of the room. i put my hand on the handle then my phone buzzed again.

(11:01 PM)  
 **Ruby:** Are you here yet, Sapph?

I grabbed my phone and took my hand off of the door handle to text Ruby back.

(11:02 PM)  
 **Sapphire:** Yea, i am just upstairs.

Almost immediately after, she texted back.

(11:02 PM)  
 **Ruby** : With _Kevin_?

(11:03 PM)  
 **Sapphire:** No, just by myself. Kevin ran off to wherever like always.

(11:05 PM)  
 **Ruby:** Sorry about that, Kevin can be a real Ass sometimes.

(11:05 PM)  
 **Sapphire** : Yea, he can

(11:07 PM)  
 **Ruby:** Did you want me to come up with you to keep you company?

(11:07 PM)  
 **Sapphire:** I dont want to be a burden

(11:08 PM)

 **Ruby:** naw, i insist. Plus, Amethyst is like past drunk, she is going to start something and i don't really want to get into anything with her. it never ends well

(11:10 PM)  
 **Sapphire:** In that case, i would love it if you would keep me company. thanks Rubs, youre the best

(11:11 PM)  
 **ruby :** :)

 _{Push another girl aside and just give in }_

i put my phone away in the back pocket of my skinny jeans and sat back down on the bed. I hugged my legs close to my chest and thought for a second, thought about Kevin, what he would be doing without me. it was making my stomach hurt...maybe i should call him-

The door to the room opened slowly, i looked over, i would barely see ruby's head peaking through hesitantly. When she saw it was me she opened the door fully and went in, closing the door behind herself. She let out a loud sigh.

"Oh my god you do not want to know what i had to look at to get here" Ruby groaned and walked over to the bed i was sitting on and plopped down, face first.

I giggled "Thanks for coming up here Ruby, its nice to have someone to talk to"

She looked up " heh...yea" She said, with a dorky grin.

 _{Girls love girls and boys (sophisticated, manipulated) }_

"So, why are you up here, alone?" She asked, now sitting in front of me, Indian style.

"Well, when i walked in, Kevin left to who knows where. I couldn't take the noise, it was too loud and all i could see were people grinding on each other. The smell was awful, so i went back here and sat in silence" I said, then i smiled " then, you texted me, i waited patiently for you to get here and soon enough, your here talking to me...its nice."

"Well, i try" Ruby said, and raised a playful eyebrow and smiled a toothy smile. I giggled." so...hows you and Kevin doing? I mean, if you done mine me a-"

"Its fine, you know i can talk to you about everything" I said.

She leaned in and rested her head on her palms, staring at me " go on"

"O-okay" I said " Anyway, i really...i am really starting to think Kevin doesn't love me. I swear everywhere we go together, he just leaves and does what ever. People are saying he is cheating on me with Emerald."

Ruby growled " Emerald is a whore, she would do anything to get in your hair because she is a total bitch that cares about nothing but popularity. I swear to god, sometimes i want to punch her in the face and watch her cry for her many slut boyfriends to fucking save her." I flinched and stared wide eyes at her. She stared at me with the same expression.

" I saw her earlier..." I whispered.

With that. Ruby got up off the bed and lend me a hand "Wanna go look for them?"

I hesitated, then took Ruby's hand. She stormed out of the room and dragged me behind gently.

 _{Girls love girls and boys (sophisticated, manipulated) }_

We went through the halls, dodging everyone we passed. The music was still booming and the smell of liquor filled the house. Then, i saw Amethyst. She was punching at a locked door that was in the halls.

"Whats wrong Ame?" Ruby asked, slowly letting go of my hand.

"I SAW KEVIN AND EMERALD WALK IN HERE, I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD I'M GOING TO KILL THOSE BITCHES" Amethyst yelled and punched the door even harder. I put a hand over my mouth and took a step back.

"Oh hell NO!" Ruby yelled, she walked up to the door and punched it, hard. Eventually, Ruby broke a hole through the door. I heard scrambling on the inside.

Ruby opened the door from the inside by sticking her arm through the hold she made through the door.

They walked in, Kevin was inside covering himself with a blanket. I Barely saw a foot peak out from the closet. Ruby Walked up to Kevin and held up her fists. I Stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder, she took a step back and i stood in front of Kevin with my arms crossed.

"S-sapphire, i-i can e-explain!" He panicked.

"shut up...JUST FUCKING SHUT UP!" I yelled, and began to cry. He took a step back "...This is the last damn time you hurt me. Were done, Through..." I turned around, i never yelled like that before. But i didnt walk away, i looked at Ruby who was now in front of me, She had a evil grin on her face and i grinned, Whipped around and Punched Kevin, Hard in the side of the face. He fell backwards into the dresser.(Like when Anna punched whats his face in the face at the sorta end of the movie, frozen)

I looked at my hand , then looked at Kevin. He was unconscious, how weak.  
"Holy shit..." Ruby said " Holy crap i didnt know you could punch like that!" She said, with a huge grin on her face. I smiled.

"Where is Amethyst?" I asked.

"I'M OVER HERE! I GOT EMERALD!" Amethyst yelled from the back of the room from where the closet was, I saw Emerald on the ground, also unconscious.

{ _And never did I think that I  
Would be caught in the way you got me  
But girls love girls and boys  
And love is not a choice }_

I looked at Amethyst and nodded " throw her out the window" I calmly demanded

"With pleasure" Ruby and Amethyst said in unison, both cracking their knuckles before hoisting the woman up and sliding open the window, throwing her out quickly, she landed in the bushes below.

Ruby and Amethyst high fived each other, without telling them, though i quietly walked out of the room, in deep thought, and walked back to the room that i was in before. It was still un occupied. Quietly, i walked in and closed the door. Pulling out my phone, i decide that I want to go home and forget everything.

 _{Pose, you've gotta save your reputation}_

I Swipe the lock in my phone, hesitating, then clicking on Pearls number to call her and ask her to pick me up. She is usually the one who drives me home when Kevin, again, is being a total bitch and stays for longer then i could really handle. After a few seconds of ringing, Pearl Answers.

"..Hello...?" Came the voice from the other side of the phone.

"Hey, Its sapphire-"

"OH! Sapphire, how is the party?"

"...I will tell you later...can you come and pick me up? I dont think Ruby or Amethyst would want the burden..." I say, almost at a whisper.

"oh-uhh...i cant, i am with Lapis and peridot right now, we are at the bar and Peridot is getting really fun to be around, ts funny to see her try t-" She tried

"nono, dont get into the details...please...i just want to go home, i will just walk"

"Sap-" Before she could finish, i hung up quickly and slid my phone into my pocket.

 _{They're close to finding out about your girlfriend}_

Quickly making my way out of the house, dodging every drunken idiot that was in my way or who got pushing towards me, stepping over unconscious people that were laying on the floor and shards of glass that was spread here and there. This party was the usual, Jasper always goes over board with these things, its sorta fin and all but...a little too much.

Quietly, i opened the front door of Jasper's front door and exited the partied out house, there were drunk people laying on the cars, inside the cars and grinding against each other, still even in public. I was disgusted, making my way out of sight of the house, i quickly walked down the sidewalk, alone, getting farther away from the house and the booming noise.

Now, i could barely hear the booming music from a distance of the house, slowly, i made my way ever so closer to my house. Pulling my phone out of my back pocket, Ruby texted me 7 times.

 _{But if you change your mind, you know where I am  
Yeah, if you change your mind, you know where to find me} _

I sighed and looked through them.  
(12:33 PM)Ruby: Sapphire, where did you go?!  
(12:40 PM)Ruby : Sapph? Are you okay?  
(12:43 PM)Ruby: You didnt leave right?  
(12:49 PM)Ruby: I'm coming to look for you.  
(12:54 PM)Ruby: I have looked through half the house, where the flip are you. I'm too afraid to enter some of these rooms  
(1:00 AM) Ruby: Sapph, are you mad at me?  
(1:11 AM) Ruby: That's it, i cant find you inside the house, i'm going to look for you in the neighborhood. You cant hide from me foreverrrrrrrrrrr

That last text made me laugh, though, before i could put my phone away, i heard someone honk on the road behind me and i could see head lights hover around me. I turned around, and i could see a large red maroon truck, Ruby's truck.

It pulled up to me to where her front window matched up with where i was, she opened up the window and stuck her arm out and rested it on the rim of the window liner.

"Sapphire, whats wrong? Why weren't you answering my texts, why are you walking home and are you mad at me?!" She asked, i looked down.

"no...i-i ...Pearl couldn't pick me up so i was going to walk home, i didnt want to be a burden to you.." i said at a whisper.

Ruby exited her car and walked up to me, putting a hand under my chin to lift it up, she looked at me, serious " Sapphire, you will never be a burden to me so stop saying that, okay? I can drive you home,"

I smiled and nodded, she walked over to the other side of the truck and opened the door for me, i hopped in gently, Ruby went o n the other side and held her hands firmly on the leather wheel.

 _{ 'Cause I don't wanna save your reputation}_

Ruby started her car, it then sped off, she drove quickly and smoothly, like 10 or 15 over the speed limit, i liked it.

"So...why couldn't pearl pick you up?" Ruby questioned, still keeping her eyes on the dark road lightened up by her head lights.

"Oh..umm Pearl, lapis and peridot were at a late bar i guess, she couldn't just _leave_ "

Ruby nodded " Next time, how about you ask me? I could always drive you home..." she smiled and i smiled "...I was afraid that you where mad at me or something since you just left"

"oh...yea sorry...i am never mad at you, your too sweet of a person for me to hold a grudge on you" I giggled

"What?!" Ruby said, a blush visibly shading over her cheeks and some on her shoulders " I am an eternal flame, baby!" Ruby fist punched the air. I laughed.

"you are a strawberry doughnut"

"VOLCANO'S FEAR ME" Ruby tried, laughing at herself.

"Calm down before you leak strawberry filling-PFFTT" We both snorted in laughter.

 _{And never did I think that I_  
 _Would be caught in the way you got me_  
 _Push another girl aside and just give in}_

Finally, we made it to my house. Pulling up to the driveway, ruby walked out of the truck and opened my door for me, i walked out.

"Thank you" I smile

"Yup!" She smiled and walked with me up to my front door.

When we made it to my front door, i pulled out my keys from my purse and unlocked my front door. I looked at ruby. "Thanks for...everything"

She blushed slightly and chuckled nervously " Heh...yea..Well hey, what are friends for?"

I smiled and pulled Ruby into a hug " I mean it"

She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me back "What do you mean?"

"I mean..." I pulled away from the hug and stood in front of her " i mean thank you for helping me through the...Kevin thing. I am really happy to have someone like you in my boring life" I smiled, she chuckled.

"Hey, i'm here for ya. I always will, through thick and thin, alright? It was...it was kinda time for Kevin to fuck off anyway"

"Yea, i suppose" I said, at a whisper.

"He doesn't deserve someone as amazing as you anyway" She said, a grin on her face as she stared at me.

With that, i couldn't take it anymore. I planted a soft and passionate kiss on her cheek. She flinched, stood there wide eyed, blush literally overcoming her whole entire face.

I chuckled and walked towards my door " I will see you tomorrow, call me then, okay Rubs?" All she got out was a nod, staring at me.

I walked in my door, after a few seconds, i looked through my window to see what ruby was doing.

 _{Girls love girls and boys (sophisticated, manipulated)_

 _Girls love girls and boys (sophisticated, manipulated)_ _And never did I think that I_ _Would be caught in the way you got me  
But girls love girls and boys  
_ _And love is not a choice}_

From where i was, she looked like she was hyperventilating, dancing, and fist punching the air, she i could hear her faintly cheering through my glass windows too. I chuckled, what kind of Heaven have i gotten myself into?

 _Girls love girls and boys (sophisticated, manipulated)  
Girls love girls and boys (sophisticated, manipulated)  
Girls love girls and boys (sophisticated, manipulated)  
Girls love girls and boys (sophisticated, manipulated)_


End file.
